


Let Me Teach

by ifellforthelights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Serial Killers, teaching assistant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifellforthelights/pseuds/ifellforthelights
Summary: Hermione Granger is an undergraduate philosopher that is only looking towards the future for Law School and an eventual political career. Professor Slughorn allows graduate student Tom Riddle to teach a class that Hermione has to take. Tom finds Hermione amusing when he gives out ridicules homework assignments and is never replying to her emails. She starts to piece together that Riddle isn't who he says he is.





	1. Chapter 1

The normal day of a Sunday morning was a flash of ambulances, firefighter sirens, and polices tires screeching to a stop in front of an abandoned house in the middle of a vast forest. The chipped away greenhouse reeked of death. The squeak of the flimsy screen door slamming open to an old white man wearing a brown stained white shirt and ripped jeans that were once dark blue are now whitewashed as if the bleach betrayed him. His hands raised to the police at arms and shouting to surrender in the name of justice. This was a setup and easily called as an infringement of rights if only they knew. It wasn’t his fault that those women had died. It wasn’t at his hands, it was he who shall not be named. 

————– 

Soft tapping of the rain made an echo of splashes as a young, determined Hermione Granger had approached the school of Law of the University of Hogwarts grounds. She had an appointment at 3:00 but was at least 10 minutes early as she entered the building. The high ceiling and stairs lead up to the right the admissions office resides with a modernly normal secretary desk where a woman with a pink outfit, but a frog face resided. The secretary hadn’t even acknowledged the undergrad student standing there in her soaked jacket and heavy backpack. This only made Hermione go sit in one of the chairs to wait until someone would notice her. It wasn’t until 3:03 when a man in v neck black cashmere sweater and dress pants sauntered in from the entry, the same way Hermione came from and started talking to the secretary. He was handsome with his dark hair, bright eyes, and sharp features but something was off. Maybe it was his false smile or how he was able to convince the frog to go into one of the offices. Hermione was curious as she had drifted to her phone but looked up to see it was the head of this Law School, Armando Dippit. She was confused as she wasn’t even asked why she was there nor in any way informed how long she’ll wait for the admissions head to come talk to her. As the young man, probably a professor or some sort of staff, had glanced at her and stopped.  


“You must be the undergrad that had your appointment about the admissions process,” he stated with her reaction to getting up from her seat and grabbing her bag, expecting to follow. Elegantly raising an eyebrow in waiting for a response, yet being inpatient he turned back to the small hallway where doors that lead to offices. 

“ Yes, I’m Hermione Granger and I had a few questions about the process as even my own adviser wasn’t able to really probably tell me as much.” She responds following him.

He stopped in a halt as he turned his head in curiosity as she seemed to come to some conclusion to which he caught on. “Oh, I wouldn’t be the admissions head. Simply I am just another graduate here at the school but if you want to follow me like a lost puppy that you then go right ahead.” 

She scowled at him as his face expressed a look of having better things to do than talk to someone who was apparently lower than him in terms of education. Oh, how she was ready to ream him with her bare hands with that attitude; as the door to Dr. Dippit came open and popped out the old man who greeted the man in front of her with great pride.  


“ Oh Tom, always a pleasure to see you,” the dean of Law shook Tom’s hand.  


“ It’s always mine, Dr. Dippit,”  


Hermione felt she knew of someone famous named Tom but it wouldn’t connect to this rude and outright strange man who seems to have a good standing with the dean of this school. She was too embarrassed to say something nasty to Tom that turning around and going back to her spot in the waiting room sounded like a great plan. With all great plans is there a hole in them and as soon as she was about to walk away did Dr. Dippit notice her.  


“You must be the girl that Professor Dumbledore in undergrad had mentioned,” Dippit commented as it made her stop in her tracks.  


She looked at Dr. Dippit to greet him with a smile and say, “Yes, my name is Hermione Granger and I wanted some answers to my questions about getting into Law School. Specifically, about the process and what should be done.”  


“Ah yes, well, unfortunately, the person you’d be looking for is Dr. Binns and he’s currently indisposed as of yesterday. I’m afraid that it apparently will be a while since he is to come back due to family issues.” He started but finished in gleefully. “I would though be happy to allow you some time after I talk to Mr. Riddle over here about the way everything works for our Law School.”  


Shocked, she put on her best smile as she nodded her head before going back to the waiting area as the name of the graduate sunk in. Tom Riddle was his name and she totally made a fool out of herself as he was one of the smartest people on campus, graduate, and undergraduate it didn’t matter. The campus may be huge in population, but Tom motherfucking Riddle was known for being accomplished at such a young age. Hermione was only 19 and still a freshman yet she was sitting in the Law School waiting for her answers. The seat she retook as she waited some more, listening and watching what was around her. A couple more people came in, no one she would know yet. Riddle eventually came out of Dippet’s office with that false sense that he was enjoying himself. Before leaving the office itself, Riddle’s face seemed to change once in the hallway past the rude secretary and Hermione. Yet only Hermione noticed the change of something dark and aloof in his features. She had already turned to Dr. Dippet when those cold blue eyes were soaking up her appearance. Tom was well aware that this wouldn’t be the last time he’d see her.


	2. Chapter 2

As Hermione had made her way out of Dippet’s office having the best standing of understanding which classes to put in her schedule and what she is able to do in her free time if there ever really was such a time. Pushing the glass entrance to the smell of fresh rain, she traveled from the building to her dorm. The hall she resides in was filled with all sorts of different majors, some were chemistry or pre-med, some were there for a career in Hockey, football, or other such sports, and for Hermione it was pre-law. Harry and Ron weren’t that far down the co-ed dorms from her own small room that held her personality. Her best friends have been hounding her to break the rules and get a cat since she seemed to always be in her room, the library, or talking to some professor in his office about some assignment. She knew that certain people in the hall were allergic, or that’s what her excuse to not break the policy set down. Harry was here mostly on a sports scholarship for hockey and Ron had followed with a want to making food. The dorms wouldn’t probably be as loud if both of her best friends had either been split into choices of Universities or even in which hall they resided. It made her eyes roll when entering the hall and going up the steps to already hear commotion about which teams better in terms of Hockey. Harry had a talent at getting in fights with Draco Malfoy about hockey even though they have to be on the same hockey team. Oh, how this was always a fun way to keep her mind off of the embarrassment of her first impression of Tom Riddle.  
Even entering the hallway that leads down the boy’s dorms than the girls made it difficult to not pass the study room to the left to which the argument came from. As she entered the study room and see exactly who was in there made it no wonder why there were noise complaints. The older responsible Weasley, Percy was in his room with his headphones on .  


“Harry, Ron,” Hermione said in a tone of warning.  


“’Mione, we were just proving a point,” Ron started with Harry shrugging his shoulders in his innocents.  


“With yelling and being disrupting in the hall is irresponsible on all of your parts,” She had looked to find familiar faces of the newly founded hockey team. Yet looking over at Draco who seemed to glare at not just her friends but her.  


“Yes, because I and my innocent crew here are so loud,” Draco sarcastically back with his arms crossed over his chest.  


“Don’t even get me started on how everyone can agree that it was your group who pulled the fire alarm last week because they were on some acid trip, Malfoy.” Hermione snapped.  
Before Draco could comment back in the offense, Hermione grabbed both Harry and Ron by the wrist and dragged them out into the hallway. Yet Draco followed with a yell of “I’m not done yet.” And at that point, she was done with the world that slamming the study room door in Malfoy’s face. This was enough to grab even the most oblivious personality’s, like Harry and Ron had been in this instance, that something was seriously up.  


“’Mione, what’s wrong?” Ron asked first.  


“I’m just tired. I went to the Law School to get advice and I met the dean.”  


“You met the dean? That’s so cool, Hermione.” Harry said with a confused expression. “Isn’t that good?”  


“Yeah, I just also that happened to have run into some rude graduate student,” She said with a half-smile, even though the guilt of keeping Riddle’s name from being mentioned was eating her up.  


“Graduate students don’t know nothing! Hermione, you’re the smartest and brightest girl of this university. Ignore the jerk, he probably is insecure because he’s not you.” Harry cheerfully said with an encouraging smile.  


“Are you guys planning anything tonight,” Hermione asked in desperation to stop thinking.  


“I think we were invited to this party,” Ron said leaning against the wall.  


“It’s a frat party,” Harry intervened. “There will be drinking, dancing, and fuckboys. I don’t think you’d like it, Hermione.”  


“I want to go,” She insisted.


End file.
